Mercy of Strangers
by Cesare
Summary: Brisco and logan investigate the shooting of a teenager, who is to blame , and is it hate inspired. Set in the 2nd season after Briscoe and logan became partners.
1. Shooting of an innocent

From the Mercy of Strangers Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 3rd-4th Season of Law & Order, after Briscoe and Logan became partners  
  
Situation: The story surrounds the shooting of young boy at a city park, was the attack hate motivated or a simple misunderstanding, the detectives need to find the reason before the media blows the case all out proportion.  
  
Overlay: Garrow park; 8:15pm  
  
(1) Exterior shot: Urban basketball court- night  
  
[A far-shot of a dimly lit basket ball court, hip hop music plays in the background, 3 young teenage boys have fun taking turns shooting hoop.]  
  
1rst Youth: " I could do this all night" (makes rim shot)  
  
2nd youth: "Yeah, I hear that " (Takes shot misses)  
  
3rd Youth (OS): "Damn man, they way you 2 are shooting, we better have all night "  
  
[Full shot of 3rd youth laughing, while listening to toons, kneeling down fiddling with boom box. View to changes to 1rst and 2nd youth.]  
  
1rst Youth: "Is that right?" Holding ball irritated.  
  
3rd Youth: "Hell, my sister can shoot the rock better than either of you two?"  
  
1rst Youth: "Yeah right"  
  
2nd Youth: "Nah, Angela is pretty good", agreeing with the 3rd youth.  
  
1rst Youth: "Whatever, let see Whatcha got Laetrile  
  
[3rd Youth, wearing a New your Nick's jersey stands up and catches the ball, from friend and 2nd Youth laughs, far shot of 2 kids walking up from across the street.]  
  
3rd Youth: "He Now, No one disses my Nicks, okay" bouncing the ball.  
  
2nd Youth: "I could call Angela if you want Matt!" Pulling a cell phone out of sweat top pocket. 1rst Youth: "Just take the shot, okay"  
  
[Long shot across the court, 2 young kids stand in the shadows arguing, while pushing something between them.]  
  
Music raises slightly 3rd Youth: "All net!" Make shot clean, raising arms in mock celebration.  
  
1rst Youth: "Lucky shot" taking ball from friend and shooting.  
  
3rd Youth: "Skill my friend, all skill "  
  
[Mid shot of 2nd Youth smiling and looking past friends to a young kid pointing something at them from across the court.]  
  
Voice raises over the music that is pounding out a strong beat  
  
2nd Youth (OS): "Hey guys"  
  
[The 2 youth's laugh looking at friend and then to where he was frantically pointing, as a shot cracks off, then a 2nd and 3rd, both friends dive to the ground. Timed to the sporadic piece of music]  
  
1rst Youth: "Aw shit?" Looking up from the ground scared and frightened.  
  
2nd Youth: "Who the hell?" crawling across the court going for the cover of the benches.  
  
[Long shot of shooter raising up gun again, the 2nd pulling him away, both leave scene. Dogs bark in distance, as people look out of nearby windows. Music lowers, the 1rst and 2nd boy look up seeing the coast Is clear.]  
  
2nd Youth: "Matt, Carl you guys okay?"  
  
1rst Youth: "Yeah, you? Looking around  
  
2nd Youth: "Okay, Matt what's wrong? Leaning over to check friend  
  
3rd youth does not answer  
  
1rst Youth: "Probably pissed his self"  
  
[Close up shot of frightened young kid scooting away from prone friend, holding up blood stained hand, the boys look at each other and then at still friend bleeding steaming up from body.]  
  
Pull back to far shot of 2 friends kneeling around friend lying on ground, fade to black.  
  
(Insert Show credits)  
  
Theme music lowers  
  
(Overlay: City Memorial hospital, 8:15am)  
  
(2) Interior shot: Emergency room, frantic activity, glaring fluorescent lights Nurses and orderlies tend to patients; Intern walks through ward with 2 detectives in winter coats, younger one sip's coffee, older detective writes in note pad.  
  
Intern: (directed to nurse) "Take him to examining room 3" (looking and then signing chart)  
  
Nurse: "Yes doctor"  
  
[Nurse waves to orderly, as the young Intern and detectives continue through the ward, Logan smiles at nurse following his partner. The intern is late 20's wearing glasses and looks tired.]  
  
Briscoe: "And you were saying about the victim doctor.."  
  
Intern: "Yes, well he was admitted at 7:00pm, shortly after the start of my shift."  
  
Logan: "We all have long shifts"  
  
Intern: "It's only the beginning, 2nd years we never sleep" (looking at chart)  
  
Briscoe: "Good to know, you were saying"  
  
Intern: "Okay, Mathew Harper 16, has a gun shot in the lower abdominal, looks like a 9mm."  
  
Logan: "Just what you need in the morning"  
  
Briscoe: "Right, 9mm the bullet of choice for the elementary schools Intern: "Well, the Kid's pretty lucky, bullet went clean through"  
  
Logan: "Well we will pass on your regards, can we see him?"  
  
Intern: "Sure he's out of ECU and resting, his parents are with him, room 201.  
  
Briscoe: "We'd like to get a statement, if we could."  
  
[Intern stops are room #201, puts chart into hanging folder pockets pen in coat.]  
  
Intern: "Well, he's still a little woozy, so make it quick."  
  
Logan: "Thanks"  
  
[Intern walks out of scene, pull to mid shot of Briscoe and Logan in the hall, looking (OS)]  
  
Brisco & Logan walk off screen into room #201  
  
(03) Interior shot-Day: Room #201 City memorial hospital The Semi private room has 2 bed areas divided by sheet, a small television plays (volume low), a working class couple in their late 40's, and sit to either side of a young man. The teenager is hooked to an IV and a monitor, mother is emotional and father seems strangely dispassionate. Briscoe & Logan enter from off screen. Mother: "Well just see about that Mathew"  
  
Briscoe: "Excuse me, I am Detective Briscoe, and this is my partner Detective Logan"  
  
Father: "Michael Harper, I'm Mathew's father and this is my wife Claire"  
  
(He puts out hand, each of the detectives shake it and stand beside the bed; the boy watches the TV silently.) Logan: "We'd like to have a word with Mathew, if you wouldn't mind"  
  
Mother: (looks at Husband then son) "He's really tired, could we do this later maybe?"  
  
Briscoe: (stepping forward slightly) "Well be real quick, we just need a few details, about what happened"  
  
Claire Harper: "What happened? My boy's been shot, can't you see that?"  
  
(Husband comforts wife, Mathew looks at mother, than back to TV avoiding s eye contact with detectives. Mathew clicks the remote; Brisco looks at TV seeing it has been changed to ESPN sports center.)  
  
Briscoe: "You a Nick's fan?"  
  
Mathew: "Hell yeah, dad and I don't miss a game, Letrel even signed my Jersey."  
  
Mother: "He could not stop talking about it" smiling for the first time.  
  
Briscoe: "My kid's the same way, but for her it was music, the rock and roll bands."  
  
Mother: "Mike Took Matthew to his first game at 7, he has been hooked ever since"  
  
(Mother puts hand on her son's arm, husband looks to detectives)  
  
Father: "Do know who did this to my boy, I mean he's only 16, for god sake."  
  
Logan: "If you can tell us what happened Mathew"  
  
(Seeing his son distracted with the TV, the father grabs remote turns off TV, son looks irritated)  
  
Mathew: "My friend's and me, we'd just you know shoot some hoops, and then bamm so one goes all gangster on us, and here I am."  
  
Briscoe: "Did you see anyone? Hanging around where you were?  
  
Mathew: "No, I had my back to them, I didn't see anyone.  
  
Briscoe: "The 911 dispatcher has a Brad Carlen calling this in?" consulting note pad  
  
Voice from behind Mother: "Brad's Matthew's friend, he and Carl all go to the same school, St. Dominique's.  
  
Father: " Brad and Carl live near us, Claire do you have the numbers?"  
  
Mother: "Yeah, I think, I think so, it's in my purse somewhere"  
  
(Claire goes through purse, pulling out and going through a small phone book.)  
  
Logan: (directed at Mathew) " The officers at the scene reported that witness saw 2 small kids running from the scene, after 1 or more gun shots were fired."  
  
Mother: "Children? My son was shot by children"  
  
(Hand to mouth looking at husband)  
  
Father: "Any idiot can fire a gun Claire, were just glad Mathew's a live  
  
Briscoe: "I know this is difficult Mathew, but if there is anything, anything at all, call."  
  
Mathew: "Okay, yeah sure " (looking nervous)  
  
(Brisco pulls a card from pocket, giving it to Mr. Harper, who looks at it and shakes their hands.) Mother: "I just cant believe this, I mean sure this is the city, and things happen everyday, but not like this not to us."  
  
Father: (directed to Brisco and Logan) "If Mathew remembers anything well call you"  
  
Mother: "Yes, thank you"  
  
Fade to commercial 


	2. Chapter 2: A parents concern

From the Mercy of Strangers Chapter: 2 Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 3rd-4th Season of Law & Order, after Briscoe and Logan became partners  
  
Situation: The story surrounds the shooting of young boy at a city park, was the attack hate motivated or a simple misunderstanding, the detectives need to find the reason before the media blows the case all out proportion.  
  
(4) Exterior City street -day People pass by each other on the way to work, cars honk & a city bus drive by, a Sabrett's vendor serves steaming coffee. Vendor: (To Logan) "That'll be $6.75," the vendor says handing the coffee 's "  
  
Logan: "Thanks "  
  
Logan hands money to vendor, giving Lennie his coffee as they turn to leave. Briscoe: "$6.50? Did you ever think we were in the wrong business?" he says sipping hot coffee.  
  
Logan: "Yeah, but you know the long hours the cold, dealing with the people, who needs it"  
  
Briscoe: "I'll remind you next time it's your turn to pay"  
  
Logan: "Sure " sipping coffee and eating breakfast (bagel)  
  
(Lennie and Mike walk down the street to where their car is parked, Mike drives as Lennie quietly observes some kids and a parent in a park, as they slowly drive by. Camera view shows bundled up kids playing in a small urban park; the parent tends to a stroller as she sits at the bench)  
  
Logan: "You okay Lennie?" Mike asks as he turns down the police scanner a bit  
  
Briscoe: "Yeah, they just grow so fast, one moment your changing diapers next their walking"  
  
A look in direction his partner was watching, nods while driving, doesn't answer Lennie.  
  
Briscoe: "The 2am Feedings, the diapers, the colic"  
  
Logan: " One of the reasons I'm not married"  
  
Briscoe: "Well, don't worry you will "  
  
(Squawk on the police scanner (OS) Mike observes partners quiet somber mood.  
  
Logan: "Thinking about the Kid"  
  
Briscoe: "What if it was one of my daughter's, a parents thinks about it "  
  
Logan: "Doc say's hell be okay, good as new "  
  
Briscoe: "Yeah, doesn't stop the worry any though"  
  
Logan: "I guess, you going to be okay with it?"  
  
Briscoe: "Yeah, Good as new Mike, good as knew"  
  
(Camera pulls from a mid shot of the Detectives to a low full shot of a toddler walking towards her mother)  
  
Fade to Black  
  
(5) Exterior Apartment building -day Overlay: Robert and Kathryn Carlen apartment, 10:45am Tuesday. A woman in mid 30's gathering mail walking up the apartment stoop, while talking to Logan and Briscoe, kids rush out of the apartment building.  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Slow down, slow down and don't slam the door!" she says as kid rush by, the door slamming a second later.  
  
(The detectives walk into entree hall of an old well used apartment building following the woman; sounds of TV, music and kids running about upstairs are heard) Logan: "If there was anything you could add Mrs. Carlen"  
  
"Kathryn, and as I said I don't know what more we can tell you, I mean Carl told the officers all he'd seen" walking to door at the end of the hall.  
  
  
  
Briscoe: "Yes, but if there is anything else you can add, it would really help with the case "  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Well." she says as she pulls out a ring of keys in front of the door to apartment 1C.  
  
Logan: "Was there anyone causing trouble in the neighborhood? Someone at school giving the boys a hard time?"  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Our neighborhood has its problem's, gang's the drugs, but I mean whose doesn't. I just don't know of anyone who would want to shoot my boy." She says pulling out keys to open door.  
  
(The detectives stand by the door as it abruptly opens, two smiling young girls laughing and smiling open the door, walking out)  
  
First Girl: (walking by) "Morning Mrs. Carlen" talking to the mother and then looking at the 2 detectives.  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Cerrisa" she says to the first girl looking at the second skeptical  
  
Second Girl: "Later Mom, Cerrisa and me are heading to her house, see yah!" attempting make a quick exit. Kathryn Carlen: "Okay, but tell Cerrisa's mother to call me when you get there "  
  
Second Girl: "Mom! (Whiney) please"  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "And be back by 6:00pm, dinners at 6:30pm"  
  
Second Girl: "How about 7:00, I'll eat at Cerrisa's"  
  
(The mother gives her daughter "the stare", which goes unnoticed by Mike, but makes Briscoe smirk.)  
  
Transition dissolve left to right  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(6) Interior- Apartment 1c. Robert & Kathryn Carlen The small apartment is crowded, but looks homey, numerous finger painted drawings and construction paper turkeys cover the refrigerator door, a small boy sits at a kitchen table in the back ground, eating cereal and kicking his feet back and forth. The mother enters motioning the officers in and shutting the door and 2 of the 3 deadbolts subconsciously.  
  
Briscoe: "Things never change do they?"  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "No, You have Kid's detectives? Please don't mind the mess"  
  
(Logan shakes his head no, walking into the apartment, the boy smiling at Mike and Lennie)  
  
Briscoe: "I have 2, girls, they live with my ex"  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Then you know" walking through hall to small living room, picking up toys, folding newspaper left on couch, she motions for the detectives to sit.  
  
Briscoe: "Yeah, you try to know where they are, and who they are with "  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "But once they step out that door." She looks over at the little boy, then to the locked door. The little boy runs up and jumps on his mother laugh, turning to see the 2 men he did not know.  
  
Briscoe: "Your Youngest? Looking at the boy.  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Jacob, jay to us" she says smiling and hugging the little boy, that giggles and wiggle staying in his mothers lap.  
  
Jacob: "Hi! Said softly and half-giggling from mothers hugging.  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Jacob's only 4 ½, he looks up to his brother, always has"  
  
Jacob: "My Brother, his friend, he's really sick, mommy says he sleeping at the hospital"  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Jacob, can you go and play in your room? Mommy needs to talk with the nice men"  
  
  
  
Jacob: (looking at Mike Logan) "You want to see my room? Mommy can I?"  
  
(Logan looks at his partner and then to the mother as he gets up and walks with the hurried little boy.) Logan: "Okay, yeah " Mike says walking out of the room (Os)  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "If it's no problem? Its right down the hall to the left"  
  
Kyle: "Come one, it's over here, My brother an I have play station, do you have play station?"  
  
(The little boy scampers down the hall, Detective Logan in tow, the sound of the kid's voice getting softer. Camera view pans from shot of Logan walking down hall to Briscoe and women in living room)  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Your partner is Sweet"  
  
Briscoe: "Please what ever you do don't tell him that, I have to work with him " Lennie smiles.  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Well, Kyle loves to show off his games, Carl and Kyle can just play for hours"  
  
Briscoe: "Little after my time I'm afraid" He say's noticing a collage of family pictures.  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Well, you know one kid gets a system, and soon all the kids want one"  
  
Briscoe: "I noticed the large collection of photo's you have, do you mind" Lennie says getting up to the wall and cub-board, noticing several group shots of numerous kids."  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "No please, I guess I end up with all the photo's, what with the basketball games Bob is always taking the kids to, " she says as she walks to the table beside Lennie.  
  
(Briscoe notices the mother looking at her children's pictures, eyes getting a little teary eyed)  
  
Briscoe: "It is tough enough to have a kid hurt or sick but have one shot, that's rough"  
  
  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Yeah, I could imagine, Mike & Claire must be worried sick, have you spoken with them? She asks not looking at Briscoe.  
  
Briscoe: "Yes, we just came from the hospital, you could imagine" he said looking at a wall of family pictures. he sees a picture of the 3 young kids with a older boy wears an identical New York Nicks jersey .)  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "I know and after losing Tommy 3 month's ago, I'd be a total wreak." She says looking at some pictures of her boys.  
  
Briscoe: "The Harper's recently lost another child? Looking to Kathryn jotting down in his note pad. Kathryn Carlen: "Yes, it was sad, the boy was all state for basketball, This is him Tommy Harper, such a nice kid" pulling the photo down that Lennie had been looking at.  
  
Briscoe: "Accident or something? "Asks looking at the photo of the jersey- wearing Teenager surrounded by young kids.  
  
Kathryn: "He was shot at the Bodega down on the corner, tried to stop a robbery or something, and was shot."  
  
Briscoe: "Mind if I borrow this picture Kathryn?"  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "No, no problem if you think it will help "  
  
Briscoe: " I hope so, well thank you Mrs. Carlen you have been really helpful"  
  
(The sound of noise from the back room is softly heard (OS) Logan walks in form (OS)  
  
Kathryn Carlen: "Well, if there is anything else we can do please call "  
  
Briscoe: "Thank you, please do, this is my number at the prescient" he shakes her hand and gives her a car with his phone number.  
  
Logan: "Bye " he says to Mrs. Carlen and then to Kyle in his room  
  
Kyle (OS): "Bye Mike!" the little boy yells from his room  
  
Transition out of the Apartment to the street below.  
  
Logan: "Anything Lennie" he says walking to the curb and around car.  
  
Briscoe: "Perhaps, look familiar?" Handing him the photo of the kids.  
  
Logan: "The Kids were the one's from the shooting?"  
  
Briscoe nods getting into the car Briscoe: "Odds will get you 2 to 1 that the jersey, is the same one Matt Harper was shot in"  
  
Logan: "A connection? "  
  
Briscoe: "Maybe, at least worth the time pulling the sheet."  
  
(The Camera view pulls out from a full shot of car, to rear shot as the car merges into traffic, it then pans 180 degrees, catching a image of a little hooded boy bouncing a basket ball on the curb across the street. Low shot of the boy watching the detective's car drive off, and then the view changes to that of the apartment building. Final image is a Long shot of Mrs. Carlen holding Kyle, looking out window and then backing out of shot. Boy walks away bouncing ball (OS)  
  
Fade to commercial. 


End file.
